Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 57/@comment-5482968-20150803190310
Let it be known that User:Scrawland Scribblescratch, the user who predicted Shaka vs Caesar's release to the minute, has announced his first prediction for the release, subject to change. Marshal General Lieutenant Major Brigadier Colonel Commandant Sergeat Corporal Private Fleet Admiral Commodore Captain Commander Enisgn Midshipman Petty Officer Wing commander Squadron leader Pilot Reverend Sir Dr. Lord Stephen Tyrone Mos Def Colbert Esq. LXXXVIII, AA, AS, AAS, LLB, BEd, BSc, BA, BSE, BCA, MBBS, DDS, BNSc, BSPS, BHS, BAvn, BFA, BIS, BAJ, BME, BS, MA, MS, MEd, MSc, MEB, MDes, MNCM, MSN, MSW, MPA, MPC, MPP, MPH, MC, MCA, MCU, MLA, MLIS, MDiv, ALM, MiM, MBA, MTech, MITB, MBE, MCom, MBus, MI, PSM, MD, JD, PhD, DBA, DFA, ScD, Heavyweight Champion of the World, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, the sword in the darkness, the watcher on the walls, the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, the First Men, and the Free Folk, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, Sealord of Braavos, the King in the North, the King of the Isles and Rivers, the King of the Mountain and Vale, the King of the Rock, the King of the Reach, the Storm King, the King-beyond-the Wall, the Prince of Dorne, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, the Night's Watch, the City Watch of King's Landing, the City Watch of Lannister, the City Watch of Oldtown; the Archmaester of the Citadel, the King of Meereen, Yunkai, and Astapor, the Lord of Dragons and Khal of the Great Grass Sea, Khal of Khals, the Harpy, Marshal of the White Knife, Archon of Tyrosh and Lorath, High Septon of the Faith of the Seven, High Priest of R'hllor, Hand of the King, Grand Maester, Master of Coin, Master of Laws, Master of Ships, Warden of the East, Warden of the West, Warden of the South, the Seneschal, Triarch of Volantis, First Sword of Braavos, King of the Narrow Sea, Magister of Pentos, Prince of Pentos, Azor Ahai Reborn, the Prince that was Promised, the Last Hero, High King of the Reunited Kingdom, King of Gondor and Arnor, King of Rohan, Chieftain of the Dunedain, King of Numenor, Keeper of the Rings, Keeper of the One Ring, King of Dale, King of the Dunedain, Prince of Ithilien, Marshal of the Rohirrim, Mayor of the Shire, Captain of the USS Enterprise, President of the United Federation of Planets, a New Hope, the Empire Strikes Back, the Return of the Jedi, the Phantom Menace, the Attack of the Clones, the Revenge of the Sith, the Force Awakens, the Age of Ultron, the Last Airbender Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Sith Lord, Sith Apprentice, Jedi Master, Jedi Grandmaster, Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, Lord of the Eagles, President of the United States of America, God-king of Egypt, the Lord reborn, the Antichrist, the Pope, the Caliph, the Fuhrer, the King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, Emperor of India, Caesar of Rome, Bishop of Rome, Archbishop of Canterbury, Pharoah of the River Nile, Khan of Khans, Scrawland Pendragon, Pontifex Maximus, Consul of Rome, princeps senatus, Augustus, Divi filius, Divus, Imperator of the Gallic and Eastern Legions, Conqueror of Britannia and Savior of Byzantium, Dictator, Proconsul of Hispania and Africa, Prefect first class evocatii, son of Jupiter Capitolinus on earth, Tribune of the Plebs, Magister Equitum, King of the East River and the Hudson, Keeper of the Pillars of Hercules and the Gates of Death, Prince of the Blood feat. Flo Rida, la Premiere Dame de France GBE KBE DBE CBE OBE MBE KG KT GCB KCB GCMG KCMG GCVO OM MP SO KP GCSI GCIE OB GCH VC GC CGC RRC DSC MC DFC AFC AFC ARRC OBI IOM Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces, Medal of Honor, Distinguished Service Cross, Distinguished Service Medal, Silver Star, Legion of Merit, Bronze Star Medal, Purple Heart, Defense Meritorious Service Medal, Presidential Unit Citation, Meritorious Unit Award, Meritorious Unit Commendation, certified American, Scrawland, has predicted the following time for the release of the ERB Season 4 Finale: 3:29 EST. You may now officially, #GetHype